Receivers with wide tuning ranges are desirable for various applications, including radar warning systems, identification friend-or-foe (IFF) systems, and general radio frequency (RF) communication systems. Wide tuning range receivers that span much greater than one octave of bandwidth typically require a bank of pre-select filters to suppress unwanted images, second-order spurs and various mixer crossing spurs. Furthermore, such receivers often require multiple intermediate frequency (IF) filters to deal with additional frequency spurs at and around the IF frequency. To these ends, there are a number of non-trivial issues associated with developing wide-band RF receivers.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.